Las aventuras de Himawari Uzumaki
by Emperor92
Summary: Ubicada después de "Boruto, The Movie". Disfrutaremos de la vida y experiencias de la pequeña Uzumaki de la mano de su familia, amigos y conocidos. Cada historia y aventura dejara una enseñanza a la pequeña Himawari. Todo sea para que descubra su camino en la vida. No te pierdas sus travesuras, experiencias y muchas cosas mas. Déjense iluminar por su radiante sonrisa
1. Chapter 1

**La vida de Himawari Uzumaki**

 **1.- Cocinando para papá**

El sol empezó a mostrar su luz a través de la ventana de esa habitación. Junto a un oso de peluche y cobijada en una sábana color blanco, la pequeña Uzumaki recibía los primeros rayos de sol en su rostro y aunque le molesto al principio, siempre le gusto despertar y ver la luz de un nuevo día frente a su pequeña ventana. Dio los buenos días a su esponjoso compañero de sueño, retiro la sabana que la cubría. Se levantó aun en su pijama que solo era un sencillo vestido de una pieza color amarillo y empezó a arreglarse para un nuevo día.

Bajo rápidamente por las escaleras, lo primero que quería hacer era darle los buenos días a su familia. Al llegar al comedor, su hermosa mama estaba preparando el desayuno, su genial hermano estaba guardando varias cosas en una mochila, pero al que más quería ver era a su padre, el héroe de la aldea y el Hokage, el cual se encontraba leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba un poco de té.

¡Buenos días! – grito la pequeña como si se encontrara en una enorme plaza

No grites Hima, no estoy sordo – dijo su hermano con la actitud de siempre

Buenos días mi pequeña – le respondió su madre con una tierna sonrisa

Buenos días mi pequeño solecito – dijo su padre mientras bajaba el periódico y habría los brazos para recibir su abrazo como de costumbre

La pequeña corrió a los brazos de su padre, dando un gran salto para abrazarlo. Después del tierno saludo, se dispusieron a desayunar en familia. Aunque la pequeña y su madre saboreaban cada bocado lentamente, su padre y su hermano comían como si su desayuno fuera a desaparecer si no se apresuraban a comerlo. Pero eso era algo común. Su hermano ahora era un ninja, y como tal, salía a cumplir misiones junto a sus compañeros y a su Sensei; mientras que su padre, el Hokage, debía cumplir con su apretada agenda de trabajo, así que se alegraba que podía desayunar con ella y con su familia, al menos una vez a la semana.

Después del desayuno, los hombres de la casa se despidieron y se marcharon, dejando a la pequeña y a su madre solas. Su dulce madre se dispuso a completar las labores del hogar del día, mientras la pequeña corrió a su habitación, busco una libreta de dibujos, unos colores y por supuesto a su compañero de dibujo, su oso de peluche. Salió al patio y se dispuso a dibujar todo lo que viera en todo el día. Estaba tan concentrada en su dibujo que no escucho a su madre acercarse detrás de ella.

Hija, olvide decirte algo – dijo su madre mientras se agachaba a donde estaba la pequeña – tu padre tendrá unos días libres dentro de unas semanas, y quiere saber si te gustaría ir a algún lugar especial con el

¿En serio? – pregunto la pequeña con brillo en los ojos – pero me sentiré bien con que este aquí con nosotros mami

Bueno, aun tienes unos días para pensarlo – dijo su madre mientras se levantaba – por ahora, vamos a comprar unas cosas. Tu padre y tu hermano llegaran después de ponerse el sol y debo preparar la cena

Al oír esas palabras, una idea broto en la cabecita de la pequeña Uzumaki. Ella le pidió a su madre que le dejara cocinar la cena de su padre. Su madre la miro con una sonrisa y acepto la idea.

Salieron de su casa y tomaron rumbo hacia la zona comercial de la villa. En cada tienda en que se detenían, la pequeña observaba todo con detalle. Llevaba su pequeña libreta de dibujo y escribía todos los ingredientes comprados y otras tantas cosas interesantes en las tiendas. En eso, se detuvieron en una tienda de postres. Ahí fue donde decidió que realizaría el mejor postre posible para su padre.

Entraron a la tienda, la pequeña tomo una canasta para comprar y empezó a tomar ingredientes para diferentes tipos de postres. Después de un rato, su madre pago los ingredientes para tres diferentes tipos de postres, pero ella agrego unos cuantos más, por si hacían falta. Después de terminar sus compras, tomaron rumbo a su hogar. En eso, apreciaron a uno de los clones de su padre que hacía unos encargos.

Aquí están la princesa y la reina de mi castillo – dijo el rubio mientras se agachaba a abrazar a su pequeña hija

¡Papi! – grito la pequeña mientras abrazaba a su padre, aun sabiendo que era un clon

Debes estar muy ocupado Naruto-kun. Mejor no te interrumpimos – dijo la amorosa madre mientras tomaba a su hija de la mano

Descuida – dijo el clon – ya estaba a punto de irme, en unas horas más terminare y tomare rumbo a mi casa con mi hermosa familia

Estaré esperándote papi, porque te preparare un delicioso postre – dijo la pequeña con brillo en los ojos

No puedo esperar a probarlo – dijo el clon del Hokage mientras desaparecía con una sonrisa

¡Deprisa mami! Debo hacer el postre de mi papi – dijo Himawari mientras jalaba de la blusa a su madre.

Al llegar a casa, la pequeña corrió a la cocina y empezó a sacar todos los ingredientes que compro para preparar diferentes dulces, mientras que su madre empezaba a preparar el platillo favorito de su esposo y su hijo. Se puso un mandil a su medida, cubrió su cabecita con un pañuelo color amarillo y con una mirada de determinación, se dispuso a preparar los dulces.

Primero trato de hacer unos _dangos_ , pero todas las bolitas que intentaba hacer estaban un poco deformes y se deshacían muy rápido. Desesperada, intento hacer otro dulce diferente. Su siguiente opción fue hacer el _melonpan_ sabor chocolate. Al principio la forma del pan era la correcta, pero la cubierta se trozaba al salir del horno y el pan estaba muy duro. Limpio todo de nuevo y decidió tratar con un dulce más sencillo. Su última opción fue hacer el _botamochi._ Empezó a crear las bolas de arroz, después, las empezó a cubrir con chocolate derretido, pero no espero a que este se enfriara y por desgracia sus bolas de arroz se deformaban por el calor del chocolate.

El tiempo se agotaba y ya no le quedaban más ingredientes y los que hizo no eran perfectos. Una lágrima empezó a salir de sus ojos, pero en eso, su madre coloco un recipiente con harina frente a ella.

Mami, ninguno de mis dulces salieron bien – dijo la pequeña mientras cubría su carita toda sonrojada – creo que no podre sorprender a mi papi

No te rindas mi pequeña – dijo Hinata mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo – déjame decirte algo, yo tampoco era buena en la cocina cuando era pequeña

¿De verdad? – dijo la pequeña muy sorprendida

De verdad. Pero aprendí que uno puede mejorar, si de verdad lo deseas. Solo recuerda para quien serán los dulces

Son para mi papi

Correcto. Así como yo no me rendí en aprender a cocinar y como tu padre no se rindió nunca en su camino ninja, tu no debes rendirte

De acuerdo – dijo la pequeña mientras alzaba sus manos al aire con una sonrisa

Ahora, te enseñare a hacer unos bollos que aprendí de tu abuela

Con mucho esfuerzo y paciencia, terminaron los bollos suaves que Hinata aprendió de una receta de su madre. Después de varias horas, la cena estaba lista. Mientras Himawari ponía la mesa, se escuchó como la puerta principal se abría.

¡Estamos en casa! – se escucharon las voces de Boruto y su padre

¡Bienvenidos! – respondieron Hinata y la pequeña al mismo tiempo

Me muero de hambre – dijo Boruto mientras se acercaba a la mesa

Yo igual, fue un día muy pesado en la oficina – dijo el rubio mayor mientras se quitaba su capa de Hokage y se dirigía a la mesa

Pues prepárense para una cena increíble – dijo la pequeña mientras traía los platos de ramen más grandes que se pueden imaginar.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer. Entre bocados, padre e hijo contaban como había sido su día. Al terminar de comer, Himawari corrió a la cocina mientras su madre la seguía. Al regresar, ambas llevaban un tazón cubierto cada una.

Y ahora, lo mejor, ¡el postre! – dijo la pequeña mientras colocaba su tazón frente a su padre y su madre hacia lo mismo con su hijo

Himawari y yo los hicimos, espero que les gusten – dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba en su lugar

¡Ta – ran! – dijo la pequeña mientras levantaba la tapa de ambos tazones.

Al abrirlos, un cálido aroma a menta salió desprendido de los tazones. En ambos, había muchos bollos suaves, color rosa, rellenos de crema batida sabor fresa y menta. Naruto de inmediato reconoció el delicioso postre que su esposa le daba cuando eran novios. Ni tarde ni presuroso, ambos rubios tomaron uno cada uno y le dieron un gran mordisco. La pequeña cruzaba los dedos, mientras su madre colocaba su mano sobre su hombro para que no se preocupara.

¡No puede ser! – exclamo Boruto - ¡ESTAN DELICIOSOS, DE VERDAD!

¡Saben iguales a los que me dabas cuando éramos novios Hinata! – exclamo Naruto mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban por el dulce postre que disfrutaba

De hecho, Himawari los preparo – dijo Hinata mientras tomaba un bollo – ella tiene un gran talento para la repostería

Estoy orgulloso de ti hermanita – dijo Boruto mientras no paraba de comer más y más bollos

Te prometí un delicioso postre papi, ¿de verdad te gusto? – pregunto la pequeña con una carita muy tierna

Pero que dices mi pequeña – respondió su padre mientras se levantaba de su asiento y levantaba a su hija – es el mejor postre del mundo. Muchas gracias

Ese día, la pequeña Uzumaki aprendió que ante cualquier reto, nunca hay que rendirse y siempre seguir intentando. Mientras que Boruto aprendió que comer muchos bollos dulces en la noche, le podría causarle dolores de estómago muy fuertes al día siguiente.

 **Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Las aventuras de Himawari Uzumaki**

 **2.- Un día bajo la lluvia**

El día empezó con un pequeño estruendo, proviniendo del cielo. La pequeña Himawari se despertó al oír este ruido un poco asustada. Cuando escuchaba ese ruido solo podía significar una cosa, que la lluvia estaba cerca. Se levantó como de costumbre y con paso lento se dirigió al comedor mientras que por las ventanas apreciaba un tranquilo cielo nublado. Al llegar al comedor, solo se encontraba su padre y su madre, pues su hermano había salido en una misión desde hace unos días, ya no debía tardar en volver.

\- Buenos días mami, buenos días papi – saludo la pequeña a sus padres con una sonrisa, pero no con su habitual energía

\- Buenos días mi pequeña, ya tengo listo tu desayuno – respondió su madre con una linda sonrisa

\- ¿Dormiste bien mi pequeño solecito? – pregunto su padre mientras su hija se sentaba a su lado

\- Si papi, pero es que… - dijo la pequeña sin poder terminar

\- ¿Qué te preocupa mi princesa? – pregunto su padre preocupado

\- Es por el día, ¿verdad Hima? – dijo su madre al poner su desayuno en la mesa

\- Cierto mami – dijo la pequeña – con la lluvia no podre salir a jugar

\- Animo mi princesa – respondió el rubio mientras le regalaba un beso en la mejilla de despedida – estoy seguro que encontraras algo que hacer, de veras

Después del desayuno, madre e hija se quedaron solas. Hinata empezó a limpiar un estante lleno de libros, mientras Himawari tomo su camino hacia su habitación. Antes de poder siquiera planear que hacer, un estruendo se escuchó en el cielo, seguido por muy leves toquecitos en la ventana de su cuarto, había empezado a llover. El ver como el agua caía del cielo, la puso triste, todo un día de diversión, arruinado por la lluvia. Decidió recostarse en su cama con una cara de tristeza y decepción. En eso, su madre pasaba con una canasta de ropa. Al ver a su hija tan triste, decidió doblar la ropa con su hija.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme con la ropa? – pregunto Hinata mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama

\- Si mami – dijo la pequeña no muy animada

\- Parece que lloverá todo el día – dijo su madre mirando por la ventana

\- Si, que mal

\- No te desanimes mi pequeña, ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?

\- ¿Secreto? – pregunto Himawari con brillo en sus ojos

\- Si, veras, cuando tu tía Hanabi y yo éramos más pequeñas y no podíamos salir por culpa de la lluvia, usábamos nuestra imaginación y teníamos mucha diversión en casa – explico su madre con una sonrisa mientras terminaba con la ropa limpia

\- ¿Imaginacion? – pregunto la pequeña toda curiosa

\- La imaginación te abrirá las puertas a un montón de aventuras, solo piénsalo, concéntrate y que empiece la diversión – le dijo su madre con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba de la habitación con la ropa doblada – pero no hagas mucho desorden

Al oir eso, Himawari empezó a pensar que podría hacer. Después de un rato, pensó en su hermano y como él hacia misiones a favor de la aldea. Entonces, ella haría lo mismo. Tomo un listón color rojo de su cajón de ropa, lo ato en su cabeza, como si fuera una banda de genin. Tomo colores, un pequeño plumero de plástico que usaba para limpiar su habitación y lo amarro en su espalda a forma de espada; le coloco un mismo listón a su oso de peluche igual que ella. Tomo una foto que tenia de su papa en su habitación y la coloco sobre su mesita. Al preparar todo, cerró los ojos, hizo unas posiciones de manos de mentiras y grito: _"IMAGINACION-NO-JUTSU"._ Al decir eso, abrió los ojos y se imaginó en la oficina de su papa y que el retrato de su padre era él y su oso su compañero.

\- _Atención señorita Himawari y señor oso ninja_ – dijo Himawari imitando a su padre

\- ¡A la orden señor Hokage! – dijo la pequeña con un saludo tipo militar

\- _Tengo una importante misión para ustedes. Deben ir a la legendaria fortaleza cocina y conseguir las poderosas "galletas de chocolate" que pueden curar cualquier dolor._

\- Descuide señor Hokage, nosotros nos encargaremos

\- _Una cosa mas, hay una hermosa mujer protegiendo el lugar, eviten ser vistos_

\- ¡Entendido! – dijo la pequeña mientras se levantaba junto a su osito

Afuera de la habitación, Hinata escucho todo el juego y decidió ser parte de la diversión. Así que tomo rumbo a la cocina. Himawari salió de la habitación con su oso en manos y se dirigió a la cocina con paso lento. Al llegar a la sala, vio como había varios cojines en el suelo.

\- ¡Debemos atravesar el rio oso ninja! – dijo la pequeña a su compañero

Al momento, empezó a saltar de cojín en cojín hasta llegar al final de la sala. Ahora seguía el comedor, pero antes de entrar, vio a su madre acercarse. En el comedor, una gran manta cubría la mesa y las sillas estaban colocadas de manera que formaban un laberinto.

\- Creo que escuche el ruido de algo muy pequeño por aquí – dijo Hinata en voz alta dándole la espalda a su hija – espero que no se meta debajo de las sillas, sino, no podre encontrarla

Himawari comprendio y con paso lento, se colocaba debajo de las sillas para llegar a la cocina. Su madre rodeaba el lugar varias veces, como tratando de buscarla. Despues de un rato, Hinata paso a la cocina y su hija detrás de ella, pero escondida. Hinata saco una caja de galletas de chocolate y coloco varias en un pequeño plato. Luego se dirigió al frigorífico y empezó a buscar algo.

\- Bien, dejare esto aquí, espero que no desaparezca mágicamente – dijo Hinata en voz alta mientras salía de la cocina

\- Es nuestra oportunidad oso ninja – dijo Himawari mientras se acercaba al plato de galletas. Pero al tomarlo, su madre apareció detrás de ella

\- Así que tenemos una pequeña ninja ladrona – dijo Hinata asustando a su hija

\- ¡Retirada! – grito Himawari mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación.

Al llegar a las escaleras, encontró varios rollos de hilos colocados por varias partes, como formando telarañas

\- Caíste en mi trampa pequeña ninja – dijo su madre al alcanzarla y ver que no podía pasar por los hilos

\- Yo no lo creo – dijo mientras sacaba su plumero como espada y empezaba a quitar los hilos dando golpes por todas partes.

Con dificultad, quito todos los hilos y se abrió camino hacia su habitación. Y de manera triunfal, llego a su cuarto. Coloco el plato frente al retrato de su padre.

\- ¡Misión cumplida! – dijo la pequeña mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa

\- Creo que te falto algo importante – se escuchó una voz detrás de Himawari

\- Ups, lo siento mami – dijo la pequeña por lo sucedido - ¿Qué me falto?

\- Un buen vaso de leche para acompañar las galletas – dijo su madre mientras se acercaba con una charola con más galletas y dos vasos de leche

Ambas se sentaron en la cama y disfrutaron las galletas y tomaron la leche. Después de un rato, ambas se dirigieron a la cocina para recoger lo usado en su juego. Mientras Hinata preparaba la comida, esta le contaba algunas historias sobre sus primeras misiones como Genin al lado de sus tíos Kiba y Shino. La pequeña se emocionaba con las aventuras que su madre había tenido cuando era pequeña. Después de comer, la pequeña empezó a bostezar del cansancio, así que su madre tuvo una buena idea. Tomo unas mantas, unas cuantas almohadas y se dirigieron al pasillo que conectaba al patio, donde la lluvia era tranquila, pero relajante.

\- Como sabes – dijo su madre colocando las cosas en el suelo – en la casa de tu abuelo, está el pasillo que conecta con el patio, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí, siempre juego ahí – dijo la pequeña medio risueña

\- Bueno, cuando llueve, por aquí entra una brisa muy refrescante, solo cierra los ojos

Al hacerlo, la pequeña sintió como unas pequeñas gotas de agua tocaban su rostro y le relajaban. En eso, su madre la recostó sobre una colcha en el suelo y le dio una almohada y una cobija. Tenía un agradable lugar para dormir un poco, al lado de la lluvia, y claro, de su oso de peluche. Himawari se recostó mientras observaba la lluvia caer, por un momento, sintió que cada vez era más y más lenta la lluvia, hasta que sus ojitos se cerraron por el cansancio.

Después de unas horas, la pequeña Uzumaki despertó y vio como empezaba a anochecer y que la lluvia continuaba. Al ver el pasillo, vio que estaba en total oscuridad, excepto por una pequeña luz al final. Con miedo, tomo su oso de peluche y se dirigió hacia la luz. Al legar a la sala, su mama la esperaba, con una especie de campamento hecho con algunas sillas y unas mantas que creaban una pequeña casita. Dentro, estaban unos cuantos libros y se desprendía un olor muy delicioso.

\- Bien – dijo Hinata – ahora tendremos un campamento en la sala, ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¡Es increíble! – grito la pequeña mientras entraba a la pequeña casita

Dentro, había colores, algunas hojas para dibujar y unos cuantos bocadillos, mientras que desde la cocina, se desprendía un aroma delicioso. En eso, Naruto entro a su casa y vio plena oscuridad, al fijar la vista hacia la sala, vio el pequeño campamento en su sala y vio a su esposa y a su hija que le hacían una seña para que entrara con ellos. La pequeña le conto todo lo que hizo en su día en casa, incluso su primera misión como ninja, a lo que su padre no pudo dejar de reír por la gran imaginación de la pequeña Uzumaki. En eso, Hinata, que había salido de la pequeña casita, regreso con unos tazones de ramen para cenar los tres en familia.

\- No cabe duda que te divertiste princesita – dijo el rubio mientras terminaba de comer su tazón de ramen

\- Por supuesto papi, pero aún falta algo mas – dijo la pequeña mientras tomaba un pequeño libro – es momento del cuento para dormir

\- Claro, solo eso falta – dijo Hinata mientras recogía todos los tazones y se acomodaba junto a su hija para escuchar el cuento

\- Bien, supongo que hace tiempo que no te leo un cuento – dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el libro

Su padre empezó a leer una historia, llena de héroes, princesas, dragones, duendes y muchas otras cosas llenas de fantasía y aventuras. Cada palabra, hacía que los ojos de la pequeña, brillaran con una gran intensidad. Poco a poco, el sueño empezó a vencerla, pero pudo aguantar hasta escuchar el "fin" de la historia. Al cerrar el libro, sus padres vieron como la pequeña se acurrucaba en los brazos de su madre y entonces su padre la levanto en sus brazos y ambos se dirigieron a su habitación y con mucha delicadeza la recostaron sobre su cama y la arroparon. Su padre le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y le deseo buenas noches, pero antes de salir de la habitación, vieron como ella empezaba a pronunciar entre sueños: _"El mejor día de mi vida"_ lo que dibujo una sonrisa en los rostros de sus padres.

Ese día, la pequeña Himawari aprendió que la imaginación es la mejor herramienta para hacerle frente al aburrimiento. Y que la lluvia no es tan mala como parecía.

 **Fin**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola queridos compañeros**

 **me disculpo por la tardanza, pero he estado leyendo mucho para buscar inspiracion, ademas de que debia trabajar en varios proyectos que tengo en el tintero. Por ahora, me enfocare en las historias de Himawari, ya que solo seran d historias.**

 **Con respecto a la de los ninjas en la edad media, dejare esa historia descansar un tiempo, porque necesito que comenten sobre ella, para saber su opinion.**

 **La otra, del festival de los heroes, estar suspendida hasta que tenga sus comentarios mis amigos.**

 **Espero no pedir demasiado, ustedes son los que tienen la ultima palabra**

 **Sin mas, me despido, deseandoles lo mejor en sus vidas**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	3. Chapter 3

**Las aventuras de Himawari Uzumaki**

 **3.- Himawari, la pequeña Hokage**

La noche empezó a cubrir a la aldea de la Hoja, las luces de algunas casas y negocios empezaron a resaltar en la panorámica vista que podía apreciarse desde la oficina del Hokage. Naruto se preparaba para salir rumbo a su hogar. Antes de poder salir, su fiel asistente apareció, pero el rubio estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo si este le traía más papeleo.

\- Hokage, no le quitare mucho de su tiempo – dijo el peli negro tranquilizando a su jefe – mañana es sábado, así que no habrá mucho trabajo, pero aun así debes estar aquí por cualquier cosa

\- Me hubiera gustado disfrutar un sábado con mi familia, pero bueno – dijo el rubio un poco triste

\- Puedes traerlos a tu oficina para que convivan aquí – dijo Shikamaru dejando un par de papeles en su escritorio

\- Lo pensare, aunque todos aquí sin hacer nada, los puede aburrir

\- Yo me refería a que te ayudaran – dijo el asistente señalando los papeles dejados en su escritorio – aun te falta promulgar un nuevo decreto para antes del festival de verano en la aldea, tu familia puede ayudarte a pensar en algo que beneficie o alegre a los visitantes

\- De acuerdo, lo comentare con mi esposa y mis hijos, aunque debe ser algo que apoye al festival, como un juego o una regla ¿no es así? – pregunto el hokage con curiosidad

\- Algo se te ocurrirá, nos vemos mañana – dijo Shikamaru mientras salía de la oficina dejando a Naruto pensativo

Varias ideas iban pasando por su cabeza sobre el festival, luego un gruñir en su estómago lo desconcertó y prefirió dirigirse rápido a su casa para poder cenar, pero antes de levantar la vista, una mano se colocó en su pecho deteniéndolo en el acto.

\- Si no te fijas por donde vas, te darás un fuerte golpe, dobe – dijo una voz muy profunda

\- Muchas gracias teme, no me di cuenta – dijo el rubio mientras subía la vista para hallarse frente a un poste de luz

\- Parece que tus responsabilidades de Hokage no te dejan tranquilo – volvió a decir su compañero

\- Algo así, pero es parte de mi vida

\- Como sea, dile a Boruto que lo espero en el campo de entrenamiento a las 8:00 a.m. para empezar el entrenamiento. ¿No vendrás?

\- Perdona, pero estaré en la oficina con mi esposa y mi hija, así que yo también estaré ocupado – dijo el rubio con su típica risa zurrona

\- Entonces nos vemos, usuratonkachi – dijo el Uchiha mientras se despedía

Al llegar a su casa, su familia ya estaba esperándolo en la mesa para cenar todos juntos. Con mucha alegría, saludo a su esposa y a sus hijos, en especial a su pequeña princesa. Después de cenar, Naruto paso el recado a su hijo sobre su maestro, a lo cual este se emocionó, mientras que su esposa y su hija recibieron el otro mensaje sobre el día que tendrían en la oficina de trabajo de su padre. Esta noticia emociono a la pequeña Uzumaki, pero no tanto a su madre.

\- ¡Siii! Podre estar con mi papi en su trabajo – dijo la pequeña muy emocionada

\- No es para tanto Hima, el trabajo de papa es muy aburrido – dijo el pequeño rubio con una burla

\- Naruto-kun, tengo un problema sobre eso – dijo Hinata con la cabeza gacha

\- ¿Qué sucede Hinata? – pregunto Naruto preocupado

\- Mi padre solicito mi presencia el día de mañana para tratar unos asuntos en el clan sobre el festival de verano y me tomare todo el día – dijo la madre muy triste

\- Entonces, tú y Himawari deben ir a esa reunión, que mal – dijo el rubio un poco desanimado

\- De hecho, solo yo puedo estar en la reunión y Hanabi también, por lo tanto no hay quien cuide a Himawari

\- Entonces yo la llevare conmigo – dijo el rubio mayor haciendo que su hija se emocionara aún más – será un día de: "Lleva a tu hija al trabajo"

\- ¡Oye! A mí nunca me hiciste un día así – reclamo Boruto muy enojado

\- Claro que lo hizo cariño, pero eras muy pequeño para recordarlo – dijo Hinata un poco apenada

\- Si, esa vez usaste tu "creatividad" para adornar unos papeles muy importantes – dijo Naruto recordando algo muy molesto de hace unos años

\- Bu-bueno, perdón – dijo el pequeño rubio todo apenado

\- ¡Ya quiero ir con mi papi al trabajo! – dijo la pequeña aun emocionada

\- Entonces prepara algunas cosas para que lleves a mi oficina mi pequeña – dijo Naruto al momento que su hija subía con velocidad a su habitación, no sin antes darle un abrazo a su padre.

A la mañana siguiente, la pequeña despertó rápido de su sueño. Se arregló muy rápido con su top de ropa más habitual: una blusa verde de manga corta, una falta rosada floreada, unas medias negras y con zapatillas rojas tipo ninja, además de su suéter amarillo. Tomo un pequeño bolso donde guardo una libreta, colores, algunos dibujos que estaba terminando y antes de salir, tomo de la mano a su fiel compañero esponjoso. En la sala, se hallaban sus padres y su hermano. Hinata le daba algunos consejos a su esposo sobre Himawari para evitar problemas durante el día, a lo que este solo asentía con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que Boruto alistaba su mochila con algunos kunais, shurikens, pergaminos y un almuerzo hecho por su madre.

Después de que Boruto se retirara a toda prisa y Hinata se despidiera de su esposo y de su hija con mucho cariño, Naruto y Himawari se quedaron solos. Ambos desayunaron con tranquilidad y después de que Naruto se colocara su capa de Hokage, tomo de la mano a su hija y partieron a la oficina donde estarían todo el día. Durante el camino, la pequeña hacia preguntas a su padre sobre su trabajo y las responsabilidades que este tenía. Himawari se impresionaba de lo duro que era ese trabajo. Al llegar al gran edificio, todos los asistentes del lugar saludaron al hokage y también a la pequeña, pero con una sonrisa más tierna, a lo cual ella se emocionaba. Luego de andar un rato por todo el lugar, llegaron a la tan famosa oficina del Hokage.

\- Bien – dijo el rubio acercando a su escritorio – debemos preparar algo para ti

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto la pequeña muy curiosa

\- Mientras estés aquí, serás mi asistente – dijo su padre mientras ponía otra silla al lado de su escritorio para que su hija se sentara

\- Entonces, ¿puedo ser la segunda Hokage? – dijo la pequeña con una mirada muy tierna hacia su padre – porfis, porfis, porfis

\- Bu-bueno, no veo porque no – dijo el rubio muy nervioso mientras sacaba su sombrero de hokage de un cajón y se lo colocaba a su hija – pero solo por hoy

\- Entendido – dijo la pequeña mientras ponía una cara muy seria, sin dejar de ocultar su alegría

Después de eso, Naruto se puso a revisar unos papeles mientras la pequeña, empezó a dibujar en su libreta, tratando de imitar a su padre. En eso, alguien toco a su puerta, y antes de que Naruto dijera algo, Himawari fue la que dio el permiso de pasar. En eso, entro Shikamaru con Shikadai y dos ninjas detrás de él.

\- Buenos días, señor Hokage – dijo Shikamaru, pero al ver como Naruto señalaba a su hija, entendió el mensaje – quiero decir, señorita Hokage

\- Buenos días – dijo la pequeña con una actitud muy animada, mientras continuaba dibujando - ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

\- De hecho, le preguntare a tu padre si no es problema – dijo el peli negro un poco nervioso ante la actitud firme de la pequeña

\- De acuerdo, no hay problema – respondió Himawari con mucha autoridad

\- Gracias, mi pequeña asistente – dijo el rubio acariciando la cabeza de su hija - ¿Qué necesitas Shikamaru?

\- La aldea de la Arena solicita permiso para asistir al festival de verano, mi esposa y mi hijo irán a Suna para traer algunas cosas. Quería un permiso para ir con ellos y volver en una semana – dijo el ninja estratega mientras su hijo estaba con la pequeña Uzumaki viendo su dibujo

\- Supongo que estará bien, después de todo, aún faltan diez días para el festival, puedes ir entonces Shikamaru…

\- Pero deben traernos algunos dulces de la aldea de la Arena para probar que estuvieron ahí y no fueron a otra parte – dijo la pequeña Uzumaki interrumpiendo a su padre

\- Pe-pero… - dijo Shikamaru todo nervioso

\- Es verdad, eso será una buena prueba y díganle al Kasekage que lo espero aquí – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa aprobando la idea de su hija

\- De acuerdo, que fastidio – dijo el asistente mientras se retiraba – nos vemos después señor y señorita Hokage

\- Adiós jefa Himawari – dijo Shikadai con una mirada burlona

Después de que se retiraron, padre e hija se quedaron viendo y se rieron de la cómica escena. Pasando unas horas, Naruto veía por su ventana, pensando en el decreto para el festival, pero un gruñido de tripas suyo y de su hija interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era hora de comer. Antes de planear que comer, alguien toco la puerta, seguido apareció Sai, junto con Inojin y algunos ANBUS.

\- Disculpe que entre así señor Hokage, pero quería pedirle algo – dijo Sai mientras los ANBUS se arrodillaban detrás de el

\- ¿Qué sucede Sai? – dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio

\- Pediste que hubiera guardia especial para el festival, así que quisiera sugerir a los ANBUS para eso – dijo Sai con su habitual seriedad

\- Es un festival Sai, no es necesaria tanta seguridad – dijo el Hokage más tranquilo sobre la situación – además, los ANBUS pondrán muy nerviosos a todos…

\- Eso es verdad – dijo Himawari mientras se levantaba de su asiento aun con el gorro del Hokage sobre su cabeza y con unos colores en su mano – esas mascaras que usan asustan a todos, ¿Por qué no usan unas más amigables?

\- Lo siento pequeña, pero este es el uniforme que debemos usar – dijo uno de los enmascarados que al parecer era una chica

\- Yo lo sé – dijo la pequeña – mi papi dice que soy muy valiente, pero la verdad, cuando los vi, me asuste. Si la gente del festival los ve así, también se asustaran

\- En eso tiene razón padre – dijo Inojin dándole la razón a la pequeña niña

\- Bueno, no lo niego – dijo Sai muy pensativo – entonces, ¿Qué sugiere pequeña líder?

\- Si no pueden cambiar su atuendo, al menos usen unas mascaras más bonitas, coloridas y de animales graciosos - dijo la pequeña, mostrando unos dibujos suyos de conejos, gatos, perros y pandas

Naruto e Inojin trataban de contener la risa que provoco aquella acertada opinión, mientras los ANBUS se avergonzaban del cometario de la pequeña, pero la ninja enmascarada que hablo, le dio la razón, al decir que su máscara era un poco atemorizante y que no le gustaba. El pequeño rubio dibujante, apoyo el cambio de las máscaras a lo que su padre también lo aprobó y los ninjas enmascarados aceptaron un poco avergonzados. Himawari se acercó a ellos y les dio las gracias por siempre mantener protegida la aldea, lo cual provoco un sonrojo de ellos detrás de sus máscaras. Después de eso, se retiraron, no sin antes recibir una orden del Hokage de traerles unos tazones de ramen a él y a su hija para que pudieran comer. Después de un rato, padre e hija estaban comiendo un rico tazón mientras conversaban de la gran inteligencia de la pequeña.

\- Sí que tiene a una gran asistente, señor Hokage – dijo Sai antes de retirarse de la oficina junto con su hijo que se despedía de su pequeña amiga

La tarde paso muy rápida. La pequeña Uzumaki ya estaba un poco cansada, pero la vista desde la oficina de su padre la cautivaba mucho. En eso, su padre la llamo para pedir su consejo, el cual había sido muy inteligente en todo el día. Le explico todo lo que ocurria y que necesitaba algo nuevo para el festival. Después de mucho pensar, la pequeña sonrió de forma cálida mientras veía a su padre.

\- Papi, ¿todos los papas de la aldea trabajan? – pregunto la pequeña toda curiosa

\- Bueno, la mayoría si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo el rubio un poco curioso

\- Entonces, que el festival sea un día obligatorio para que todos los papas pasen un tiempo con sus hijos, así como yo lo pase hoy contigo – dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa

\- Sabes algo – dijo el rubio mientras la levantaba en brazos – veo con claridad que eres muy inteligente mi pequeña princesa. Es la mejor idea de todas.

\- ¿De verdad papi? – pregunto la chica un poco pensativa – creí que mis ideas habían sido muy infantiles y que solo me seguías la corriente

\- Himawari – dijo su padre mientras se sentaba y la sentaba a ella sobre sus piernas – ser Hokage es un trabajo muy importante, se trata de dirigir a toda la aldea, pero lo más importante es que todo lo que hago, es por su bien. Con lo de Shikamaru, pensaste con creatividad, asegurándote que cumpliría su misión, en vez de que se distrajera con otra cosa. Con los ANBUS, te preocupaste por la opinión de los aldeanos durante el festival y les diste la oportunidad a ellos de cambiar su apariencia. De verdad, tus ideas y tu corazón pensaron la mejor solución

\- Gracias papi – dijo la pequeña con lágrimas de alegría por las palabras de su padre – de verdad que tu trabajo es el más genial de todos

\- Gracias, mi pequeña princesa – dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a su hija.

El día del festival, toda la aldea se hizo presente, en especial por el decreto del Hokage que decía: _"Todo padre de Konoha deberá asistir en compañía de su familia"._ Dentro de toda la gente, la familia Uzumaki disfrutaba de su compañía con mucha alegría al lado de la familia Uchiha, mientras la pequeña Himawari disfrutaba unos ricos dulces provenientes de la aldea de la Arena. Himawari aprendió que el trabajo de su padre era muy importante, pero que era por el bien de la aldea y también descubrió que los dulces de otras aldeas eran muy ricos y que deseaba salir de la aldea para probarlos todos.

 **Fin**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **decidi actualizar el siguiente capitulo un poco antes, porque tendre unos dias alejado del teclado y no podre escribir. pero tranquilos solo sera por uno o dos dias**

 **En fin, doy gracias por seguir fiel a esta y a mis demas historias**

 **Espero con ansias sus comentarios, y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	4. Chapter 4

**Las aventuras de Himawari Uzumaki**

 **4.- Mi mascota es un biju**

La tarde se cernía sobre la aldea de la hoja. Una leve brisa soltó una caricia sobre la gente que caminaba por las calles rumbo a sus hogares o que se disponía a pasear esperando la noche. Cerca de ahí, en el hogar de la familia Inuzuka, la pequeña Himawari era cuidada por su tío Kiba, al lado de su fiel compañero Akamaru y unos cuantos cachorritos. La pequeña se divertía con los pequeños perritos que saltaban sobre ella, le lamian sus manitas y corrían alrededor suyo, mientras que el perro mayor se encontraba dormido en el suelo, dejando a la pequeña subirse sobre su espalda para jugar o descansar. Antes del anochecer, su madre llego a recogerla, lo cual entristeció a la pequeña por la hora de la partida, pero prometió a su tío volver otro día para seguir jugando.

Durante el camino, la pequeña tenía en su cabecita un montón de pensamientos que no la dejaban tranquila, planeaba sus palabras, las que le diría a su padre sobre el día que disfruto con su tío Kiba y la petición que le iba a hacer. Al llegar a su casa, su madre se dispuso a preparar la cena, mientras ella tomaba un baño divertido y relajante. Al salir, tomo unas cuantas hojas y se dirigió a la sala, donde estaba su hermano jugando un videojuego portátil. Ella tomo sus colores y empezó a dibujar algo de forma rápida, debía terminar antes de que su padre llegara. Después de un rato, el olor de la cena emociono a los niños y cuando se dirigían a la mesa, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y el rubio patriarca de la casa llego, recibiendo un saludo de parte de su esposa e hijo, y un abrazo de su pequeña princesa.

Después de la cena, Hinata se encontraba lavando los trastes usados hace unos momentos, padre e hijo conversaban sobre su día y otros temas varios, mientras la pequeña reunía el valor para decir lo que quería. Una vez que su madre termino y se dispuso a dejar un té a su esposo, la pequeña decidió que el momento había llegado.

\- ¡Papi! – dijo la pequeña de forma que todos guardaron silencio en el acto

\- ¿Qué sucede mi pequeña? – pregunto su padre todo sorprendido

\- Es que… yo quería pedirte… - dijo la pequeña con muchos nervios en sus palabras

\- Vamos Hima, dile al viejo lo que pasa – dijo su hermano dando ánimos a su hermana, puesto que ya sabía lo que iba a pedir

\- Lo que quieras decirme, no pasa nada Himawari – dijo su padre, pasando su mano sobre su cabeza mientras le alborotaba sus cabellos

\- Bi-bien – dijo la pequeña tomando valor, mientras respiraba profundo - ¿Puedo tener una mascota?

La pregunta de la pequeña dejo en silencio todo el lugar. Sus padres se miraron un poco sorprendidos mientras su hermano le mostraba el pulgar arriba como señal de triunfo.

\- ¿Y por qué el interés en tener una mascota mi pequeña? – pregunto su madre toda nerviosa

\- Es que me divertí mucho con los cachorritos con el tío Kiba y…

\- Tenía que ser Kiba – dijo Naruto entendiendo la situación – eso explica todo

\- Por favor papi, no te enojes con el tio Kiba y con los perritos – dijo la pequeña toda preocupada

\- Tranquila hija – dijo su padre tratando de calmarse – no estoy enojado y no me enoje con el, solo que entiendo porque quieres una mascota

\- ¿Entonces podre tener una? – dijo la pequeña con brillo en sus ojos – Boruto también quiere una

\- Oye – dijo el pequeño rubio asustado – dije que te apoyaba, no que quería una mascota

\- Tranquilos – dijo su madre entrando a la conversación – hija, tu padre y yo lo hablaremos, por ahora, vallan a lavarse los dientes y después a dormir

\- Esta bien – dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo mientras se despedían de sus padres y se retiraban a dormir, dejando a sus padres hablando sobre el tema

Al día siguiente, la pequeña Uzumaki se levantó rápido para escuchar la respuesta de su padre. Bajo a la sala y solo vio a su madre con su hermano desayunando. Ella se acercó y su madre le dijo que al anochecer tendría la respuesta de su padre. Eso animo un poco a la pequeña, pero aún estaba nerviosa. Después de desayunar, su hermano salió a entrenar con su equipo, mientras ella se pasó el dia imaginando que mascota tendría y como le llamaría. Al anochecer, su padre llego. En sus manos había una pequeña caja con agujeros y sobre ella un libro pequeño. Sus hijos se acercaron a saludar a su padre y este se inclinó a la altura de la pequeña.

\- Himawari – dijo su padre – tu mama y yo lo hablamos y tenemos una misión para ti

\- ¿Qué clase de misión papi? – pregunto la pequeña muy sorprendida

\- Si quieres tener una mascota, debes probarnos que eres capaz de cuidar a una. Para eso, tendrás una provisional – dijo mientras acercaba la caja – si demuestras gran capacidad para cuidar a este amiguito, entonces tendrás a la tuya propia. ¿Crees que puedas con esta misión?

\- Por supuesto papi – dijo la pequeña

\- Entonces, saluda a tu pequeño amiguito, se llama Kurama

Al abrir la caja, una pequeña versión chibi de Kurama apareció. Tenía las orejas pequeñas, una carita tierna pero con una expresión malhumorada, con un listón rojo en su cuello. Tenía el tamaño de un pequeño perrito o gatito. Su pelaje era de un color naranja muy fuerte y tenía nueve pequeñas colas que se sacudían al mismo tiempo. Hinata y Boruto veían al pequeño Biju con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y burlona.

 _Flashback_

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban acurrucados en la sala hablando de varias cosas del día dándose cariñitos con mucha ternura.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no tenemos un tiempo para nosotros dos? – dijo el rubio mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de su esposa

\- Ha sido mucho el tiempo – dijo la oji perla mientras se aferraba más a su esposo – al menos ahora ya puedes darte más tiempo para nosotros Naruto-kun

\- Discúlpame. Trate de hacer mejor la vida en la aldea, y olvide que también debía hacer mejor la vida de mi familia

\- Mientras tu amor siga con nosotros, no debes preocuparte

\- Gracias amor, te prometo que te lo compensare. Ya se me ocurrieron algunas ideas – dijo el rubio en el oído de su esposa

\- Naruto-kun – dijo la pobre mujer muy apenada y sonrojada

\- Y también debo recompensar a los niños

\- ¿Qué has pensado sobre la petición de Himawari?

\- Mmm – murmuro el rubio sin saber que hacer – ella necesita aprender a cuidar una antes

\- Podríamos pedirle a Kiba-kun un cachorrito para que Himawari lo cuide y aprenda

\- Tsk. Nunca le agrade a esos perros – dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero en su cara – necesitamos una mascota que también le enseñe a Hima… ya se, invocare a un pequeño sapito para que este con ella

\- Eh, Naruto-kun, un sapito no es una mascota muy apropiada para una niña. Eso sería más para Boruto – dijo Hinata un poco preocupada – además, me ponen un poco nerviosa

\- Entonces, necesitamos otra opción

\- QUE LASTIMA QUE NO CONOSCAS A OTRO TIPO DE ANIMAL INTELIGENTE QUE TE AYUDE – dijo Kurama en la mente de su compañero

\- Espera, creo que si conozco a alguien así – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maléfica

\- NI SE TE OCURRA NIÑO, YO NO SOY LA MASCOTA DE NADIE – empezó a refunfuñar el zorro

\- ¿Kurama-kun? – pregunto la madre un poco pensativa – sabes, hace mucho que no sale al exterior. Sería una buena idea que conviviera con los niños

\- NO LO APOYES NIÑA – vocifero Kurama desde la mente de Naruto

\- Si apoyas a mi hija con esto, te dejare salir más seguido y podrás comer todo lo que quieras – dijo Naruto tratando de convencer al zorro

\- Por favor Kurama-kun – dijo Hinata juntando las manos hablando hacia su esposo

\- …¿QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER? – pregunto el viejo zorro muy resignado

Fin Flashback

Kurama dio un salto hacia afuera de la caja, todos se le quedaron viendo. Naruto y Boruto no pudieron contener las carcajadas. Hinata solo sonrió de forma gentil mientras se colocaba al lado de su hija, la cual estaba en silencio con la cabeza mirando al pequeño zorrito.

\- ¿Qué piensas hija? – dijo su madre al verla en mucho silencio

\- Es… es… ¡Muy lindo! – grito la pequeña muy emocionada mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos y le deba un fuerte abrazo

\- TRANQUILA NIÑA, ME ASFIXIAS – dijo el pequeño biju a lo que Himawari lo soltó muy sorprendida

\- ¿Puede hablar? – dijeron los dos niños muy sorprendidos

\- POR SUPUESTO QUE PUEDO HABLAR, NO SOY TONTO – dijo Kurama desviando la mirada muy indignado

\- Lo siento, eh Kurama-petto – dijo la pequeña haciendo una reverencia

\- Bien – dijo Naruto mientras le daba un libro a su hija – este libro te lo regala tu tío Sai. Ahí tiene las reglas básicas para cuidar a una mascota. Tendrás dos días para cuidar y entrenar a Kurama y el me dira que tal lo hiciste al igual que tu madre. Si lo haces bien, tendrás tu propia mascota

\- Bien, prometo darlo todo papi – dijo la pequeña con determinación en los ojos

\- Pero ahora, vamos a cenar y luego a dormir – dijo Hinata mientras todos, incluido Kurama los seguía a la cocina

En la mesa, todos cenaban con una sonrisa. Por debajo de la mesa, al lado de Himawari, se hallaba Kurama. Pero como no era del todo una mascota, le dieron un filete cocido y picado para que no tuviera problemas en comer sobre un plato normal. Después de eso, los niños vieron un rato la televisión junto con el biju que no entendía para nada lo que veía. Luego de eso, llego la hora de dormir. Los niños hicieron su rutina de lavarse los dientes y se fueron dormir. Himawari le ofreció a Kurama dormir con ella, pero el muy apenado dijo que dormiría en la sala, a lo que la pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza y le deseo buenas noches.

Al llegar a la sala, vio a Hinata leer un libro y a Naruto con unos pergaminos. Él se acercó a su amigo y se acomodó a su lado con una cara muy seria.

\- TE ODIO – dijo el pequeño zorro

\- Vamos, no es para tanto – dijo el rubio mientras lo acaricio a lo que el zorro trato de alejarse

\- SOLO LO HAGO POR LA COMIDA – respondió el zorro tratando de dormirse

\- Descuida Kurama-kun, le prometo un gran banquete – dijo Hinata sentándose a su lado

\- BIEN, AHORA QUISIERA DESCANSAR, ALGO ME DICE QUE TENDRE UN DIA MUY DIFICIL MAÑANA – dijo el pequeño zorro mientras cerraba los ojos

\- Descansa amigo – dijo Naruto

Al día siguiente, Naruto y Boruto habían salido a cumplir sus respectivos deberes. Kurama seguía dormido, hasta que sintió un escalofrió. Abrió los ojos para ver a la pequeña de pelo azul que llevaba el libro de mascotas en sus manos. Le dio los buenos días y lo llevo a la cocina para darle de comer. Le puso un tazón en el suelo lleno de leche y unas galletas de chocolate. Kurama solo lo vio extrañado, pero después se dispuso a comer tranquilamente mientras la pequeña y su madre desayunaban en la mesa.

Después de eso, Himawari llevo a Kurama al patio donde soplaba una agradable brisa. Kurama se recostó en el borde de la entrada y Himawari empezó a leer el libro.

\- "Paso 1: trucos básicos para tu mascota" – empezó a leer Himawari – _"Es necesario enseñarle algunos trucos sencillos a su mascota para que aprenda a identificarse con su nombre y lo que debe o no hacer en la casa"_

\- _VEAMOS COMO LO HACES NIÑA –_ pensó Kurama con una sonrisa

\- Bien, Kurama, siéntate – dijo la pequeña, pero el zorro solo se quedó viéndola – a ver… _"ofrece algo a la mascota para que se motive a obedecer"_ – leyó la pequeña en su libro

Himawari corrió a la cocina y regreso con un plato de _dangos_ a lo que Kurama reaccionó de inmediato.

\- Por favor Kurama-petto, siéntate – volvió a decir la pequeña con una carita muy tierna

\- TSK, BIEN – dijo el zorro mientras se sentaba y la pequeña le daba un _dango_

\- Bien, ahora salúdame con tu patita – dijo la pequeña mientras le acercaba su manita y el zorro le devolvía el saludo

\- BIEN, CONTINUA

\- Mmm, da un pequeño salto

\- COMO QUIERAS – dijo Kurama mientras daba unos pequeños saltitos muy lindos

\- ¡Te vez muy lindo Kurama-kun! – dijo Hinata que pasaba por ahí

\- ARGH, NO ME ASUSTES ASI – respondió el zorro mientras tropezaba con el comentario – SOLO UN TRUCO MAS

\- Está bien – dijo la pequeña – eh, ¿habla?...

\- OTRO TRUCO

\- Creo que debería hacer algo como rodar – dijo Boruto que regreso a casa por olvidar algo – eso sería más gracioso – continuo mientras se reía

\- Kurama-petto – dijo Himawari con una actitud seria – ataca

\- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Boruto

\- SERA UN PLACER – dijo el zorro que se lanzaba sobre el rubio y empezaba una pelea muy cómica donde el pequeño zorro solo podía darle pequeños golpecitos con sus patitas que le hacían cosquillas al rubio

Después de un rato, los dos niños estaban sentados en la sala castigados, junto a un pequeño zorro medio dormido y también regañado por la ama de casa. Después de un rato, ella apareció con otro cambio de ropa para su hijo porque la que llevaba se ensucio por el pequeño pleito.

\- Aquí está tu ropa Boruto, ahora apresúrate para que no llegues tarde a tu misión y ya no molestes a Kurama-kun – dijo su madre

\- Si mama, lo prometo – dijo con un sonrojo en su cara mientras se cambiaba y luego se fue

\- Himawari, entrenaste bien a tu mascota, pero no debes enseñarle a pelear – dijo Hinata

\- Lo siento mami, no lo vuelo a hacer, ¿verdad Kurama-petto?

\- SI, LO PROMETO – dijo el zorro con los ojos cerrados

\- Bien, la comida ya está lista, vamos a comer los tres

\- ¡Siiii! – grito la pequeña, a lo que su compañero la siguió

Después de comer, Himawari dejo dormir un poco a Kurama, como le aconsejaba el libro. El pequeño zorro salió al patio, donde tenía mejor aire. Pero se movía tanto que se ensucio. Al entrar a la casa, Himawari lo noto todo sucio y rápidamente saco su libro.

\- "Paso 4: Manteniendo limpia a mi mascota" – empezó a leer la pequeña – _"Si la mascota está sucia, un baño es necesario, se aconseja tener un cepillo suave para su pelaje, si no tiene pelo, usa una esponja. Además, usar agua tibia, para evitar enfermedades en la mascota"_

\- Himawari, debes darle un baño a Kurama – dijo Hinata que escucho a su hija leyendo

\- Enseguida mami, muy bien Kurama… - dijo la pequeña, pero al buscar a su mascota, este ya se había echado a correr – _"Nota: no mencione frente a su mascota el baño. Algunas mascotas odian bañarse"_ … rayos – dijo la pequeña frustrada

\- Hija, preparare el agua, trae a Kurama al patio cuando lo tengas – dijo su madre

Kurama se oculto debajo de la mesa de la cocina, pero no noto que al caminar había dejado huellas con sus patitas. Al oír los pasos de la pequeña acercarse, se preparó para correr, pero al salir, un solo golpecito en su espalda, basto para neutralizarlo. Al mirar a la niña, vio en sus ojos un poderoso Byakugan activado.

\- LO… SIENTO – dijo el pobre zorro asustado

\- Estamos a mano Kurama-petto – dijo la pequeña desactivando su dojutsu y volviendo a mostrar su típica sonrisa infantil.

La pequeña lo cargo hacia la bañera en el patio y le dio un cálido baño de burbujas. Ya en la noche, Himawari se disponía a dormir, les deseo buenas noches a sus padres, a su hermano y a su pequeña mascota. Pero este último, la siguió hasta su cuarto.

\- YO… NO ME SIENTO MUY AGUSTO DORMIR EN EL SOFA DE LA SALA. NECESITO DORMIR EN OTRA PARTE. PERO NO EN UNA CAMA DE MASCOTA – dijo el zorro muy apenado

\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo Kurama-petto? – dijo la pequeña mientras lo cargaba

\- SI, PORFAVOR – dijo Kurama mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos

Himawari llevo a Kurama a su cama, lo coloco junto a él en la cama. Se arroparon y de dispusieron a dormir. La pequeña lo abrazaba fuertemente como si fuera a escapar, pero tampoco tan fuerte para no lastimarlo. El viejo biju solo puedo cerrar los ojos para dormir como nunca lo había hecho. A la mañana siguiente, ambos se levantaron juntos. El sábado en la mañana siempre era muy placentero. Himawari se vistió y después tomo a Kurama y juntos fueron a desayunar a la cocina. Naruto se despidió de su familia con la promesa de tener un día libre mañana para ellos. Boruto se dispuso a marcharse para entrenar con su sensei y su equipo. Hinata preparo un bolso y junto a su hija y se dispusieron a salir.

\- Espera mami – dijo la pequeña antes de salir – el libro dice que para evitar que mi mascota se extravie, debo ponerle una correa

\- Bien mi pequeña, ponle una a Kurama-kun – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

\- NO NECESITO ESO, NO TENGO RAZON PARA ESCAPAR – dijo el zorro todo apenado mientras subía a la cabeza de Himawari – ADEMAS, ME DA FLOJERA CAMINAR

\- Entonces iras en mi cabecita, solo no te caigas Kurama-petto – dijo la pequeña Uzumaki con una sonrisa

Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, madre, hija y zorro caminaron y pasearon por varias partes de la aldea. Algunos se quedaban viendo a la curiosa mascota sobre la cabeza de la pequeña. Pero no le dieron importancia. Llegaron a un parque a descansar y comer unos cuantos bocadillos. Himawari tomo su libro y leyó un capitulo sobre jugar con tu mascota. Camino a un lugar más apartado de su mama. En eso, ella bajo a su mascota de su cabeza y empezó a acariciar su barbilla y su espalda. Kurama solo se sonrojo por los cariños que recibía. En eso, unos niños juntos a un perro muy grande e intimidante se acercaron a la pequeña y Kurama.

\- Miren eso – dijo el niño líder del grupo – ese pequeño zorrito parece un gatito mimado

\- No molestes a Kurama-petto – dijo Himawari – él es la mejor mascota de todas

\- La mía es la mejor, porque nadie le hace frente, además, es el mejor trepando arboles – dijo el niño de forma muy presumida

\- No me importa, para mí, Kurama-petto es el mejor – dijo la pequeña mientras se levantaba dispuesta a irse

\- Tienes miedo de desafiar a mi perro, porque sabes que tu pequeño gatito perdería – empezó a decir el niño

\- DEMOSLE UNA LECCION NIÑA – dijo Kurama en voz baja – CONFIA EN MI

\- De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado Kurama-petto – dijo la pequeña mientras lo bajaba

Ambas mascotas se colocaron en posición de arranque. Al ver la señal de uno de los niños, empezaron a correr hacia el árbol más grande del lugar. El perro dio un gran salto y con esfuerzo trepo el árbol. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la rama más alta, Kurama ya había llegado a una gran velocidad y usando chakra para poder subir más rápido al árbol. El pequeño zorrito salto hacia su dueña y la pequeña celebro muy alegre, mientras el otro niño la miraba muy enojado.

\- Hiciste trampa, es obvio, porque nadie debería ganarle a mi perro. Comete a ese zorro – grito el niño hacia su perro el cual se dispuso a atacar

\- ¡No! Déjanos en paz – dijo la pequeña. Pero no podía hacer nada, su madre le había prohibido usar su Byakugan en publico

\- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! – dijo Kurama mientras bajaba de los brazos de Himawari y empezó a mirar a los niños y al perro con una mirada asesina

\- Ha-hablo. Ese zorro hablo – dijo uno de los niños muy asustado mientras los demás retrocedían junto con el perro muy asustados

\- ¡SI VUELVEN A MOLESTAR A HIMAWARI OTRA VEZ, HARE QUE SE ARREPIENTAN! – grito Kurama muy enojado y empezó a crecer al tamaño del perro sin mostrar todas sus colas

\- S-s-s-sí, lo prometemos, no la volveremos a molestar – dijo el niño dueño del perro

\- Y no lo harán – se escuchó la voz de una mujer detrás de ellos

Ahí detrás, estaban las madres de los niños muy enojadas, junto con Hinata que había observado la situación y llamo a la mama de los niños. Cada niño recibió un castigo, mientras que Hinata se acercó a su hija y a Kurama que volvió a su tamaño normal.

\- Gracias Kurama-kun y descuida, ellas no dirán nada sobre ti – dijo la oji perla mayor

\- DE NADA, NO DEJO QUE MOLESTEN A MI DUEÑA – dijo el zorro muy enojado con los niños

\- Gracias, Kurama-kun – dijo la pequeña mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba por lo sucedido

\- NO LLORES PEQUEÑA, YA PASO. YO NO DEJARE QUE NADA MALO TE PASE – dijo Kurama

Esa noche, toda la familia estaba reunida en la sala. Cuando Naruto llego, Hinata y Himawari contaron lo sucedido en el parque, a lo cual el padre se alegró que no pasara a mayor el problema. Después de eso, se sentó en la sala junto a sus hijos, su esposa y Kurama.

\- Bien mi princesa – dijo Naruto – nos probaste que si eres capaz de cuidar a una mascota, asi que mañana, te llevare a la tienda de mascotas a que escojas una

\- Felicidades Hima – dijo su hermano

\- Gracias papi – dijo la pequeña mientras tomaba a Kurama en sus brazos – pero ya no quiero una mascota

\- ¿Qué? – fue la reacción de todos en la sala

\- En estos dos días, me di cuenta, que una mascota es mucha responsabilidad, además, no estoy del todo lista. Cuando de verdad yo me sienta lista, te lo diré. Además – continuo la pequeña mientras miraba al pequeño zorro – no creo que exista una mascota igual de increíble como Kurama-petto

\- ESO ES PORQUE SOY UNICO NIÑA – dijo el zorro de forma arrogante

\- Entonces no quieres una mascota – dijo su madre con una sonrisa

\- Por ahora no, me conformo con Boruto – dijo la pequeña con una risa burlona

\- Eso es… ¡Oye! – grito su hermano con un puchero en su cara mientras los demás se reían

\- PEQUEÑA – empezó a hablar Kurama – VEO CON CLARIDAD QUE ERES UNA NIÑA MUY ESPECIAL. POR FAVOR, NUNCA DEJES DE SONREIR ¿DE ACUERDO?

\- Se lo prometo, Kurama-kun – dijo Himawari con una sonrisa

Esa noche, todos cenaron un rico tazón de ramen, en compañía de un clon de Naruto, controlado por Kurama. Ese día, Himawari entendió la responsabilidad de cuidar a alguien que quieres mucho, como una mascota o a tu familia. Y Kurama aprendió que a pesar de todo, tenía una familia que lo quería mucho y también ya tenía a quien proteger. A su pequeño rayo de luz.

 **Fin.**

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Hola queridos amigos**

 **termine esta historia con mucho esfuerzo. me disculpo que fuera muy grande. Ahora bien, despues de esta, quedan dos o tres mas. Sorry, pero aun tengo dos proyectos pendientes, uno de ellos creo que va a morir, porque nadie lo ha comentado y el otro, sigo investigando para hacerlo mas grande. Les pido que lean estas historias y dejen sus comentarios, para asi inspirarme mas. Agradecere tambien si me hacen el favor de compartir estas historias. Por ultimo, gracias por mantenerse fiel a mis escritos, creanme que esto me hace muy feliz.**

 **Espero poder seguir complaciendo sus gustos y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	5. Chapter 5

**Las aventuras de Himawari Uzumaki**

 **5.- Un día con el tío Sasuke**

El atardecer empezó a cubrir a la aldea de la hoja. Un hermoso brillo rojizo se hizo presente en todas partes. Desde la ventana de la oficina del Hokage, una silueta con un par de ojos negros observaba con detalle la puesta de sol, mientras escuchaba con malicia las labores de su amigo el Hokage. Inundado en pendientes, Naruto y sus clones se apresuraban a terminar con el papeleo.

\- Ya están listas las peticiones para los siguientes exámenes Chunin, además de las solicitudes de las otras aldeas para un intercambio comercial y debes firmar las siguientes solicitudes…

\- ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO! – grito desesperado el Hokage – solo me ausente un día, y tanto papeleo se acumulo

\- Fueron dos días Naruto – dijo Shikamaru con papeles en sus manos – además, tú me pediste dos días libres para estar con tu familia, así que no te quejes

\- No entiendo como Kakashi-sensei soportaba todo esto – murmuro el rubio totalmente decaído

\- Tu querías ser Hokage, así que no te quejes dobe – dijo Sasuke mientras seguía mirando el atardecer

\- A propósito teme, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Naruto molesto

\- Me prometiste una misión, yo también tengo una familia que atender

\- Lo siento Sasuke, pero no he tenido misiones Rango "S" en estos momentos, ya sé que odias las que son debajo del rango "B", así que tendrás que esperar – dijo Shikamaru mientras buscaba un papel – a propósito Hokage, también tienes la reunión con el Raikage dentro de dos días, así que necesitas irte mañana en la tarde.

\- Pero aun no tengo quien cuide a Himawari – dijo Naruto totalmente preocupado – Hinata debe asistir a una reunión de los Hyugas con su padre fuera de la aldea y no puede llevarla y como Hanabi también debe ir, no hay quien la cuide.

\- ¿Qué hay de Konohamaru y Boruto?

\- Ellos están de mensajeros hacia La aldea de la arena, recuerda que Boruto quería una misión más arriesgada y le dimos esa de rango "C". ¿Tu esposa no podría cuidarla?

\- Ya te dije que Temari está con sus hermanos y mi hijo en Suna. Debes pensar en alguien mas

\- Mmm, tal vez Sakura-chan…

\- Olvídalo – dijo Sasuke – te dije que ella fue con Tsunade a recolectar plantas medicinales y no regresara hasta dentro de dos días. Por eso quiero una misión para ocupar mi tiempo

\- No hay de otra, tendré que llevarla conmigo, no hay quien… - se detuvo el rubio a pensar – espera un momento – dijo mientras giraba la cabeza hacia el Uchiha – tal vez…

\- Si tan si quiera lo sugieres, te prenderé fuego con el _Amaterasu_ – interrumpió el Uchiha sabiendo la propuesta del Hokage

\- Vamos teme, eres el único al que le confiaría la seguridad de mi hija, así como tu confías en mi para proteger a la tuya…

\- Apenas confió en ti

\- No seas así, además, tómalo como una misión y aprendizaje, después de todo, no has convivido mucho con ella – dijo Naruto casi rogándole

\- Tsk. Solo será un día, ¿Verdad? – dijo Sasuke de forma malhumorada

Esa noche, en la residencia Uzumaki, Naruto hablaba con su esposa sobre quien se encargaría de Himawari. Hinata acepto un poco dudosa por si Sasuke estaba de acuerdo a lo que su esposo le aseguro que todo estaría bien. Además, podrían dejarle algunas instrucciones por si acaso. Después de hablar un rato, le explicaron a la pequeña Himawari sobre quien la cuidaría, a lo cual la pequeña se emocionó por la idea de convivir con su tío Sasuke. A la mañana siguiente, Hinata preparo un almuerzo para el viaje de su esposo y varias cosas para su hija y su niñero. Después de un rato se despidió de ambos. Unas horas después, Sasuke llego a la casa donde Naruto ya lo esperaba vestido para irse, mientras Himawari dibujaba en la sala.

\- Bien, yo regresare mañana en la noche, mientras que Hinata regresara mañana en la tarde, hay comida en el refrigerador y unas notas sobre nuestra hija – dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba su capa de Hokage – confió en ti teme

\- Tsk, descuida dobe, todo estará bien, pero me debes una – dijo el Uchiha totalmente malhumorado

\- Descuida te devolveré el favor. ¡Himawari, tu tío Sasuke llego!

Al decir eso, Himawari llego corriendo y saludo de forma cordial a Sasuke. Le dio un abrazo a su papi y este se fue, dejando al pobre ninja solitario con la pequeña llena de alegría. Después de un silencio muy incómodo, Sasuke decidió romper el hielo.

\- Bien, Himawari, lo que haremos…

\- Descuide tío Sasuke – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa – mi hermano Boruto me dijo que usted es muy silencioso así que no quiero molestarlo

\- No eres una molestia para mí – dijo Sasuke acariciando su cabeza – si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo

\- ¡De acuerdo! – dijo la pequeña mientras se retiraba para volver a sus dibujos

La primera parte del día avanzo sin problemas. Himawari tomo sus cosas y fue a dibujar al corredor en el patio, mientras Sasuke se quedó en la sala leyendo un libro que llevaba consigo. Después de un rato, empezó a tener hambre, así que se dirigió a la cocina para calentar algo para él y la pequeña. En el refrigerador vio una nota, especificando que comidas podrían comer y a qué horas. Al final de la nota, había una oración muy resaltada que decía: **"No dar dulces a Himawari después del atardecer".** Después de leer, empezó a calentar la comida y llamo a la pequeña. Ambos comieron con un silencio muy incomodo, pero fue deshecho por la pequeña

\- La comida de mi mami es muy rica, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, es deliciosa – dijo el Uchiha con su habitual seriedad

\- Tío Sasuke, ¿Usted sabe cocinar? – pregunto la pequeña tratando de romper el hielo

\- Solo cosas sencillas, además, lo hago cuando estoy de viaje

\- Mi hermano dijo que una vez comieron pescado que consiguieron del rio, ¿es delicioso?

\- Te ayuda a perder el hambre

\- Genial, ¿cree que yo pueda acompañarlos algún día?

\- Tal vez, cuando estés lista para entrenar…

\- Pero siempre entreno con mi mami y mi tía Hanabi cuando voy a la mansión de mi abuelito Hiashi

\- Solo necesitas crecer un poco más, si quieres que yo te entrene

\- Entonces seré tan grande como usted, lo prometo – dijo la pequeña, mostrando gran determinación en sus ojos

Después de comer, Sasuke lavo los platos en compañía de Himawari. La pequeña salió al patio mientras Sasuke seguía con su lectura. Después de un rato, escucho unos ruidos raros proviniendo del patio. Al acercarse, noto a Himawari practicando taijutsu, usando un listón rojo en su cabeza a manera de banda ninja. Sus movimientos eran certeros, pero a la vez, torpes. Sasuke se dio cuenta que tenía un gran talento, que estaba floreciendo. Llegado el atardecer, la pequeña se sentó en la sala y se disponía a tomar una pequeña siesta. En eso, Sasuke recordó que debía tomar un baño.

\- Pequeña, si quieres dormir, primero debes tomar un baño – dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella

\- Pero tío Sasuke, estoy cansada de jugar – dijo la pequeña mientras inflaba sus mejillas

\- Sin peros, es necesario

\- Lo hare con una condición…

\- No te daré galletas…

\- No. Si juega conmigo a las escondidas y me encuentra, me bañare sin protestar, pero si no me encuentra, me dará unas galletas para cenar

\- No tengo porque seguirte el juego – dijo Sasuke con total seriedad

\- Por favor, ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? – dijo Himawari haciendo su cara más tierna

\- Tsk. De acuerdo

\- ¡Hurra! – grito la pequeña, mientras corría al segundo piso a esconderse

Sasuke conto hasta diez, y después subió al segundo piso. Con cuidado caminaba por todos los pasillos. Después de un rato, vio una silueta detrás de una cortina. Se acercó y al descubrirla, solo vio un muñeco. Al darse cuenta, vio como la pequeña salió corriendo de la habitación. Himawari iba corriendo por el pasillo, pero al ver hacia el frente, la silueta de Sasuke le cortaba el paso, pero el Uchiha se percató que la pequeña había activado su Byakugan y se deslizo entre sus piernas, dejándolo sorprendido, pero aun así, este extendió su mano y la sujeto de su blusa atrapándola.

\- Se terminó el juego – dijo Sasuke deteniéndola

\- Que mal – dijo Himawari – al menos fue divertido

\- Eres buena para escapar y sabes usar bien tu Byakugan

\- Mi mami dice que pronto podre aprender a defenderme con el

\- ¿Puedes ver mi chakra con tus ojos? – pregunto Sasuke

\- Si, tiene un cálido resplandor. Es muy bonito – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa

\- Bien. Hora del baño, iré a prepárate la cena

\- ¡Yupi! – dijo la pequeña mientras levantaba los brazos

La pequeña tomo un relajante baño, mientras Sasuke calentaba la cena. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron de la comida. Después de cenar, Himawari vio un poco de televisión junto con Sasuke, pero después de un rato, la pequeña cayó rendida ante el sueño. Sasuke la llevo a su habitación donde la acostó, pero antes de salir de la habitación, la pequeña empezó a murmurar cosas sobre ser muy fuerte. El Uchiha se retiró a la sala y después de unas horas, el sueño también lo vencía y se acomodó en el sofá de la sala. En su mente, rondaba su familia, sobre todo su hija, la cual sería su legado, pero no sabía cómo convivir con ella. Al salir el sol e iluminar el rostro del ninja adulto, este despertó. Fue al baño para limpiar su rostro y despejar sus ideas. Al salir, vio a la pequeña salir de su habitación un poco cansada y al verlo, la pequeña le dio los buenos días de manera alegre y entro al baño para arreglarse. Sasuke decidió practicar con esa pequeña a ser un mejor padre.

Después del desayuno, Sasuke le ordeno a Himawari que preparara una mochila y se pusiera ropa cómoda para salir a pasear, lo cual emociono a la pequeña. Tomo una mochila donde puso algunos colores, una libreta y en sus manos tomo a su preciado peluche y antes de salir de la habitación, vio el listón rojo que usaba para jugar a ser ninja. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que lo iba a necesitar, así que lo puso en su mochila. Bajo a la sala donde Sasuke ya lo esperaba. Caminaron por la villa, hasta llegar a los campos de entrenamiento. Al llegar, el Uchiha saco una manta y la coloco en el suelo a manera de picnic.

\- Te tengo una propuesta – dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba algo de una bolsa

\- ¿Qué cosa, tío Sasuke? – pregunto la pequeña con inocencia

\- Te vi practicando taijutsu ayer en el patio, ¿tu madre te enseño?

\- Si. También mi papi cuando está en casa conmigo

\- Entonces, me probaras que tan hábil eres – al decir eso, saco de la bolsa una rebanada de pastel helado, sabor chocolate con fresa

\- ¡Que rico se ve ese pastel! – dijo la pequeña

\- Si lo quieres, deberás neutralizarme – al decir esto, un clon de sombra de Sasuke apareció – demuéstrame que tanto sabes de taijutsu y dominio de tu Byakugan, si logras desaparecer a mi clon, este pastel será tuyo

\- Pero usted es un ninja muy fuerte, no podre derrotarlo

\- Mi clon no te atacara, solo esquivara tus ataques. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto – dijo la pequeña

El clon estaba frente a la pequeña, mientras el original estaba sentado observando todo. Antes de empezar, Himawari saco su listón rojo y se lo amarro en su cabecita como si fuera una banda de Konoha. Con velocidad, la pequeña Hyuga lanzaba golpes con su palma que muy apenas se acercaban al clon que los esquivaba con facilidad. Después de un rato, la pequeña logro rozar su capa y con un movimiento rápido lo golpeo en una de sus piernas, haciendo que se arrodillara, pero antes de dar otro golpe, el clon se movió a una gran distancia.

\- Veo que eres hábil – dijo el Uchiha desde su lugar – supongo que eso es todo…

\- ¡No! – grito la pequeña mientras activaba su Byakugan – mi hermano no se rinde con muy poco. Mi mama me enseñó a nunca renunciar y mi papi me dijo que debo encontrar mi camino ninja. Por eso no puedo rendirme

Al decir eso, Himawari tomo impulso y empezó a lanzar golpes mas certeros y poderosos, capaz de soltar leves impactos de aire con sus palmas. Todos estos ataques eran esquivados por el ninja adulto. Pero la pequeña veía todos estos movimientos aprendiéndolos muy rápido. Después de un rato, dio un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago del clon, el cual se arrodillo del dolor. Pero antes de dar el golpe final, la pequeña cayo arrodillada y con su Byakugan desactivado y muy cansada. Sasuke se acercó a ella y extendió su mano para levantarla y la felicito. Después de eso, la pequeña disfrutaba de su premio, pero al llegar a la mitad, lo extendió hacia su tío, decidida que él también se lo merecía, haciendo que el Uchiha mostrara una leve sonrisa.

Pasando la mañana y llegando la hora de comer, Sasuke llevo a Himawari a Ichiraku ramen donde comieron un rico tazón de ramen. Después de eso, caminaron un rato por el centro de la ciudad sin ningún rumbo.

\- Contestemente algo Himawari – dijo Sasuke haciendo reaccionar a la pequeña

\- ¿Qué sucede tío Sasuke? – pregunto la pequeña curiosa

\- ¿Crees… que soy un buen padre?

\- No – dijo la pequeña con total seguridad – si fuera mi papi, diría que sí, pero solo es mi tío, así que solo puedo decir, que es el mejor tío del mundo y por eso, lo quiero mucho

Este comentario sorprendió al Uchiha y con una sonrisa acerco a la pequeña y le dio un abrazo mientras que le decía _"Gracias"._ El atardecer se cernía sobre la aldea de la hoja. Una preocupada Hinata y un angustiado y nervioso Naruto corrían juntos hacia su casa juntos después de llegar de sus respectivas misiones. Al llegar a su casa y entrar, vieron una bonita escena de Himawari riéndose de una caricatura en la televisión con Sasuke a su lado leyendo. Al ver a sus padres, la pequeña corrió a recibirlos con un abrazo. Esa noche, toda la familia Uzumaki, en compañía de Sasuke cenaba hablando de lo ocurrido en su ausencia y Himawari conto sobre la práctica que tuvo con su tío, dejando asombrados a sus padres. Ya después de unas horas, la pequeña quedo dormida en la sala y su madre la llevo a su habitación dándole las gracias a Sasuke, dejándolo solo con Naruto en la sala.

\- Gracias teme, te debo un gran favor. Te buscare una misión pronto… - decía el rubio padre

\- Descuida, aprovechare los días libres para estar con mi propia familia

\- De acuerdo. Al parecer mi hija se divirtió mucho contigo, tal vez te llame de nuevo para cuidarla otra vez…

\- No abuses – dijo el Uchiha mientras se levantaba para retirarse – pero lo hare si no encuentras alguien más para cuidarla

Sasuke tomo rumbo a su hogar, pensando en las palabras de la pequeña Uzumaki. En verdad era la viva imagen de sus padres cuando eran niños. Al llegar a su hogar, su esposa y su hija lo recibieron cordialmente, mientras que él se acercó a ellas abrazándolas, dejando sorprendidas a las chicas. Himawari aprendió que todos tienen un lado amable dentro de cada uno, incluso las personas que menos se esperaban y Sasuke aprendió que incluso alguien como él, puede llegar a ser un buen padre y también un buen tío.

 **Fin.**

 **Nota del escritor:**

 **Hola queridos compañeros escritores y lectores. Despues de un leve descanso, por fin pude actualizar esta historia. Despues de ese, solo quedan dos capitulos mas. Si tienen alguna sugerencia para la siguiente historia, la aceptare. Tambien los invito a leer mis otros proyectos. Pronto entrare a trabajar otra vez, asi que despues de eso, las actualizaciones seran mas tardadas. Si quieren pedirme algo en especial, haganlo ahora que tengo tiempo. En fin, gracias por sus comentarios y por ponerme como favoritos, ustedes me motivan a seguir adelante. Nos vemos pronto y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	6. Chapter 6

**Las aventuras de Himawari Uzumaki**

 **6.- Himawari, la mensajera**

Himawari era una niña de gustos sencillos. A sus diez años destacaba por ser muy inteligente y astuta como su madre y todos envidiaban la increíble energía y positivismo heredado de su padre. Entre sus gustos estaban la costura. Su platillo favorito era el ramen, ya que tenía el gusto de su padre, pero el apetito de su madre. En fin, ella era única y sencilla. Pero un día, en ella despertó un gusto muy raro: el dinero. Una tarde, acompaño a su madre a realizar unas comprar para la cena. Su padre tendría unas vacaciones pronto y trataba de terminar rápido su trabajo para pasar tiempo con su familia y no dejar pendientes durante su descanso. Al pasar por la zona comercial de Konoha, se detuvieron en una pequeña sucursal donde vendían novedades musicales.

Hinata empezó a buscar algo de música relajante para el hogar mientras su pequeña solo veía sin mucho interés. En eso, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron para apreciar algo nunca antes visto. Era el disco de moda, que tenía los mejores éxitos de las bandas de rock más populares del momento: Kana Boon, Flow y también cantantes como "Shukima Switch" y otros tantos (Nota: estoy poniendo a los grupos y cantantes de los openings y endings de Naruto Shippuden, sorry :p ). La pequeña sintió estremecerse ante lo que llamo "la joya de la música". Rápidamente se acercó a apreciarlo mejor, pero se derrumbó en seco al ver el precio de su amado disco. Esto la desanimo mucho, pero ella sabía que era una buena niña, así que tal vez si se lo pedía a su padre, el tal vez se lo compraría.

Esa noche, la familia Uzumaki degustaba de un buen plato de ramen en compañía. Himawari empezó a reunir valor para hacer su petición.

\- Disculpa papi – empezó la pequeña

\- ¿Qué ocurre mi princesa?

\- Veras… el día de hoy vi en la tienda un disco de música que me gustaría comprar

\- No es otro de tus infantiles discos ¿verdad?... – se burló Boruto hasta que recibió un puntapié por parte de su hermana por debajo de la mesa - ¡Oye! Eso dolió…

\- Hermano malo – dijo la pequeña haciendo una mueca de burla

\- Bueno, ¿Quieres que te lo compre verdad?

\- Si papi, pero creo que es un poco caro…

\- Tranquila mi princesa, no creo que sea muy caro ¿Cuánto cuesta? – pregunto el padre mientras seguía comiendo su ramen muy tranquilo

\- Pues… cuesta ¥ 1200 – dijo la pequeña mientras su padre se atragantaba con lo sorprendido que quedo

\- ¿CÓMO UN DISCO DE MUSICA PUEDE COSTAR TANTO?

\- Tranquilo Naruto-kun – dijo su esposa tratando de tranquilizarlo

\- Es un poco caro Himawari, lo siento, pero no puedo… - antes de poder terminar, noto como la pequeña empezaba a mostrar una cara a punto de llorar - … pero tal vez si te empeñas en conseguir dinero, tal vez puedas comprarte el disco tu misma

\- Está bien – dijo la pequeña un poco más tranquila

\- Uff, bien hecho "viejo" – dijo Boruto a su padre – dudo que Himawari pueda conseguir dinero ella sola…

\- Oni-chan… - dijo la pequeña mientras veía con un Byakugan muy furiosa a su hermano

\- ¡Auxilio!...- fueron las últimas palabras de Boruto

Al día siguiente, la pequeña Uzumaki se encontraba en la mesa del comedor con una pequeña libreta pensando que hacer para conseguir dinero extra. Pero todas sus ideas eran basura: vender limonada, imposible con el otoño cerca, vender varios de sus juguetes, no había a quien venderlos, vender su ropa usada, ya la habían donado, cada idea tenía un pro. En eso, sus ideas se vieron interrumpidas cuando entro a la sala la familia Uchiha para preparar sus asuntos. Sasuke acompaño a su esposa que se reuniría con Hinata, mientras que Sarada se iría con Boruto para encontrarse con Mitsuki y Konohamaru-sensei para sus labores de Genin. El Uchiha mayor vio la cara frustrada de Himawari, así que no pudo resistir preguntar por lo que le sucedía. Ella le explico todo, dejando a Sasuke pensando.

\- Es una lástima que aún no tengas la edad para ser una Genin para cumplir misiones sencillas y ganar dinero – dijo Sasuke

\- ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer tío Sasuke?

\- Mmm. Podrías hacer encargos para la gente, así ellos te pagarían por cada uno, tal vez con unos ¥30 o ¥50 por encargo

\- Eso suena fácil, lo intentare. Gracias tío Sasuke – dijo la pequeña mientras abrazaba amorosamente a su salvador

\- Esfuérzate mucho – dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa

Esa tarde, Himawari le pidió a su madre que la llevara con su padre para hacerle una petición. Al llegar, Naruto se encontraba en su habitual rutina de papeleo muy rápido, acompañado de su fiel asistente Shikamaru. Himawari saludo a su padre con un abrazo y después se dispuso a hablar.

\- Papi, ya sé que quiero hacer para ganar más dinero

\- Te escucho mi princesa – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

\- He decidido hacer encargos a la gente para ganar dinero

\- No es mala idea, ¿tú que piensas Hinata? – dijo el Hokage dirigiéndose a su esposa

\- Pues… podría ayudar a mucha gente Naruto-kun – dijo la oji perla con una sonrisa – además, esto ayudara mucho a Himawari

\- Mmm, pero necesitaras un guía, le pediré a Boruto que…

\- Debo recordarte que lo enviaste en una misión y no volverá en varios días – dijo Shikamaru mientras observaba unos papeles

\- Ouh, ¿Ahora que hare? – dijo la pequeña un poco desanimada

\- Creo que tengo algo interesante aquí – dijo Shikamaru acercando un papel al Hokage – ella encaja perfectamente en esta misión

\- ¡¿Misión?! – preguntaron incrédulas madre e hija

\- Mmm. Interesante – dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su hija – Himawari, el departamento de correspondencia de Konoha necesita un mensajero. Solo será por un día y con el pago podrías obtener el dinero suficiente para comprar lo que quieres. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Soy la hija del Hokage – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa – por supuesto que podre con una misión como esta

\- Me parece bien – dijo Hinata – pero necesita que alguien la acompañe, es peligroso que ande sola por la aldea

\- Descuida cariño – dijo el rubio mientras miraba hacia su escritorio – tengo a alguien en mente que le hará buena compañía y la protegerá

\- TENGO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO DE ESTO – dijo Kurama dentro de la mente de Naruto.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto salió de su casa temprano acompañado de Himawari, la cual llevaba su típico listón rojo que se ataba a la cabeza cuando jugaba a ser ninja, un pequeño bolso y sobre su cabecita, se hallaba Kurama en su versión chibi dormido y malhumorado.

\- TE ODIO – dijo el biju hacia el rubio mayor

\- Animo, después de todo confió en i y Himawari ya te extrañaba

\- Vamos a hacer el mayor esfuerzo, ¿verdad Kurama-san? – dijo la pequeña mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño zorro

\- COMO DIGAS, PERO DEJAME DORMIR NIÑA – dijo el pobre zorro avergonzado

Hinata les entrego un sencillo almuerzo a ambos y los despidió deseándole buena suerte y mucho cuidado a su hija. Después de un rato caminando, llegaron al departamento de correspondencia donde el encargado del lugar llamado Tora-san. Después de hablar con el Hokage por lo que sucedía, este entendió y acepto la propuesta. Naruto le dio un abrazo a su hija y se despidió deseándole suerte y que vendría por ella al final del día. Una vez que él se fue, Tora-san la llevo a la zona de clasificación. Al entrar, había muchas personas corriendo de un lado a otro, llevando cartas, pergaminos, almacenando paquetes, sellando correspondencia y entrando y saliendo para hacer su trabajo.

\- Muy bien – empezó a hablar Tora-san a sus empleados – el día de hoy tenemos a una pequeña que será mensajera por un día, así que quiero que sean amables con ella, su nombre es Himawari-chan

\- Buenos días a todos – dijo la pequeña con una reverencia

\- Buenos días – respondieron la mayoría en coro de manera amable mientras volvían al trabajo

\- Bien Himawari, te explicare lo que harás – dijo Tora-san mientras se sentaba en su escritorio – te entregare correspondencia que entregaras en varias casas, al entregar el pedido, ellos firmaran esta hoja – lo dijo mientras mostraba una lista de entrega – confirmando la entrega, cuando termines, vuelves para darte más correspondencia. El descanso se toma a las 2:00 p.m. y terminaras a las 5:30 p.m. ¿alguna duda?

\- No, ninguna Tora-sensei – dijo la pequeña con una mirada muy concentrada

\- Bien, ve con la señorita Hikari-chan y te entregara tus cosas

\- Entendido, gracias Tora-sensei – dijo la pequeña mientras corría hacia Hikari, la hija de Tora-san

Hikari era la hija mayor del jefe del lugar. Una vez que vio a Himawari, le tomo cariño rápidamente. Le entrego un pequeño uniforme a Himawari: un pequeño sombrero como los que usaban los carteros, un pequeño maletín para guardar la correspondencia, un pequeño gafete con su nombre y puesto y una libreta con las direcciones a las cuales debía asistir a hacer las entregas. A petición de Himawari, también se le dio un pequeñísimo gorro a Kurama, el cual solo bufo malhumorado. Después de eso, recibió diez cartas y tres pergaminos. Y con un saludo de buena suerte por parte de Hikari-chan, salió corriendo a hacer sus entregas.

Himawari empezó a caminar por las calles de Konoha mientras leía las direcciones que debía visitar y las cartas que debía entregar. Las primeras cartas fueron a familias sencillas, las cuales le agradecían con una sonrisa a la pequeña y le daban algunas monedas como propina. La pequeña guardaba con cuidado la hoja de firmas y sacaba su pequeño cuaderno para verificar la siguiente dirección. Si se equivocaba de rumbo, Kurama le daba unos toquecitos en la cabecita con sus patitas para que se diera cuenta de su error y volviera al camino correcto. Después de un rato, solo faltaba un pergamino, que debía entregarse en un departamento un poco viejo, pero al llegar al zaguán de entrada de los departamentos, un feroz perro le empezó a ladrar, impidiendo su paso.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago? Ese perro no me deja pasar y me da miedo – dijo la pequeña un poco asustada

\- DEJAMELO A MI – dijo Kurama mientras saltaba hacia el zaguán. Una vez abajo creció al tamaño del perro – ALEJATE DE AQUÍ, SACO DE PULGAS MALOLIENTE ¡RRRROOOOOAAAARRRR!

El rugido de Kurama basto para asustar de muerte del pobre perro, pero también sacudió un poco el lugar, causando que los vecinos salieran a ver. Ante la alerta, Kurama se encogió rápido y se escondió debajo del sombrero de Himawari, dejándola sola contra los vecinos que la miraban sorprendidos.

\- Eh, jejeje, grrrrr, perro malo – empezó a hacer ruidos la pequeña para disimular el grito escuchado anteriormente, haciendo que los vecinos se olvidaran del asunto, quedándose confundidos – Kurama malo, me avergonzaste frente a la gente

\- MIRA EL LADO BUENO PEQUEÑA, AL MENOS YA PUEDES ENTRAR JEJEJE – se rio el biju mientras la pequeña inflaba las mejillas un poco molesta.

Después de eso, entregaron el último pergamino y con un agradecimiento del hombre que lo recibió, Himawari salió del lugar más tranquila. Al llegar al departamento de correspondencia, Hikari recibió la hoja con todas las firmas de recibido. En eso, dieron las 2:00 p.m. y los empleados salieron a comer. Himawari se sentó en una banca en el patio trasero donde los empleados descansaban y almorzaban. La pequeña se sentó junto a Kurama y se dispuso a comer del bento que le preparo su madre, mientras compartía su comida con Kurama. Hikari se acercó a la pequeña y le ofreció unos rollos de canela y comieron las dos juntas.

Después del descanso, todos volvieron al trabajo. Himawari sorprendió a Tora-san, lo cual le dio una idea de lo que podría hacer. Tomo algunos pequeños paquetes que guardo en el maletín de Himawari y una lista de direcciones. Ahora terminaría el resto de su trabajo. La pequeña debía entregar cinco paquetes en varios complejos de clanes. El primero fue al complejo Abúrame, donde la recibió su tío Shino. El paquete al parecer era pequeño, pero daba el presentimiento de moverse por dentro.

\- Aquí tiene tio Shino-kun

\- Muchas gracias Himawari-chan – dijo el experto en insectos

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué tiene el paquete?

\- Simple – al abrirlo, salieron volando varis bichos – son una variedad rara de la aldea de la arena…

\- Bueno, adiós tio Shino-kun – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa mientras dejaba hablando a su tio

\- …incluso su hija me ignora – dijo Shino deprimido

La siguiente parada, fue a la tienda de armas de Tenten. El paquete era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos y era un poco pesado.

\- Muchas gracias Himawari-chan – dijo la castaña

\- Este paquete pesa mucho

\- Bueno – dijo mientras lo abría – son unas kunais de acero pesado para entrenar

\- Entonces entrene al hacer la entrega… ¡genial! ¡Gracias y adiós Tenten-chan – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa

Su tercera entrega fue a su tio Kiba en el complejo Abúrame. La caja era pequeña y desprendía un aroma muy raro para la pequeña, pero por una extraña razón, atraía a Kurama.

\- Al fin llego el paquete – dijo Kiba sentado en la entrada de su casa junto a Akamaru

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué tiene el paquete tio Kiba-kun?, huele muy feo – dijo la pequeña tapándose la nariz

\- Croquetas para perro – dijo Kiba mientras abría la caja y se las daba a su fiel compañero – son especiales porque tienen varios sabores de carne

\- ESO EXPLICA PORQUE OLIAN EXTRAÑAMENTE DELICIOSO – dijo Kurama mientras se asomaba por el sombrero de Himawari

\- ¡Fuchi! Odio ese olor, mejor nos vamos. Adiós tio Kiba-kun – dijo la pequeña mientras salía corriendo cubriendo su nariz

\- OYE, YO QUERIA PROBARLAS…

El cuarto paquete parecía muy pequeño. Aunque tenía una etiqueta de frágil. Al llegar a su destino, se percató que era la "Florería Yamanaka". Al acercarse al mostrador, vio al amigo de Boruto, Inojin Yamanaka dibujando en un papel con tinta.

\- Hola Inojin-kun, traigo un paquete para tu papa

\- Claro, dame un momento – dijo el pequeño rubio mientras se asomaba para adentro de la tienda - ¡Papa, llego tu paquete! – al decir eso, Sai apareció de la nada

\- Hola pequeña Himawari-chan – dijo con su típica sonrisa – veo que tienes lo que pedí

\- Si Sai-san, ¿Qué fue lo que pidió? – pregunto la pequeña con curiosidad

\- Algo que necesitaba para mí y Inojin – al abrirlo, saco varios frascos de tinta – esta tinta es 100% pura de calamar de la Isla tortuga

\- ¡Guau! Que increíble

\- Y ESO QUE NO HA USADO LA TINTA DE GYUKI – pensó Kurama

\- Bueno, debo irme. Adiós Sai-san y Inojin-kun

\- Adiós Himawari, saluda a Boruto de mi parte

Ya casi eran la hora de terminar el trabajo y solo faltaba un paquete, el cual debía entregarse en la residencia del exHokage, Kakashi. Al llegar, tocaron la puerta varias veces, hasta que abrió el perezoso ninja, el cual sonrió debajo de su máscara al ver a la pequeña.

\- Hola Kakashi-sama, le traje este paquete – dijo la pequeña mientras extendía sus manos para dárselo

\- Gracias Himawari-chan me sorprende verte de mensajera – dijo mientras tomaba el paquete y lo abría – estaba impaciente por recibir el paquete

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pidió? – pregunto la pequeña

\- Pues esta edición especial de mi libro favorito: _"Tácticas para hacerlo"_

\- TANTO ALBOROTO POR ESE TONTO LIBRO – gruño Kurama que salía de debajo del sombrero de Himawari

\- Pero este tiene páginas con letra más grande para mis cansados ojos

\- ¿Tácticas para hacer que Kakashi-sama? – pregunto la pequeña curiosa

\- SI KAKASHI, ¿TACTICAS PARA QUE? – dijo Kurama en tono burlón

\- Eh, pues… adiós – dijo el ninja mientras cerraba la puerta un poco asustado, dejando a la pequeña muy confundida

Una vez terminada su labor, regreso al departamento de entregas, donde Tora-san y Hikari-chan la felicitaron. Una vez entregado su maletín y su gorro con el de Kurama, Tora-san le entrego ¥1500, lo cual alegro mucho a la pequeña que tenía también muchas propinas en su bolsillo. Pero antes de irse, Tora-san le entrego un pequeño broche, donde decía "Mejor mensajera del día", lo cual alegro mucho a Himawari. Al salir, su padre ya la esperaba. La pequeña Uzumaki le conto todo lo ocurrido en las entregas y en un rato, estuvieron frente a la tienda de música para comprar su disco, pero la pequeña negó con la cabeza, dejando sorprendidos a Naruto y Kurama.

\- Gracias por la oportunidad papi, pero me di cuenta de la importancia del trabajo y el valor del dinero, así como tú lo haces – dijo Himawari – por eso, esperare un poco, no quiero ver otra cosa que me guste y no tenga dinero

\- Bueno, como quieras mi pequeña…

\- Además, quiero comprarte algo a ti y a Kurama por ayudarme. Gracias papi por mi primera misión

\- Cuando crezcas, harás misiones más difíciles, solo recuerda, que nunca debes renunciar, y dar todo de ti

\- Te lo prometo papi

Ese día, Himawari aprendió la importancia del trabajo y las recompensas de este. Con eso, se convertiría en una fabulosa ninja. Kurama aprendió que el olor no hace al sabor. Himawari le compro las croquetas que Kiba compro para Akamaru y resulto que no sabían tan bien como olían.

 **Fin**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola amigos, aqui la actualizacion de esta historia. Despues de esta, solo queda un capitulo mas, ya que no quiero extenderme con este fic, ya que abrire otro proyecto pronto. Ahora, la siguiente actualizacion sera de los Ninjas Caballeros, y despues la "Redencion de una diosa"**

 **Espero su opinion de esta historia y espero que nos veamos pronto. Saludos a todos**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	7. Chapter 7

**Las aventuras de Himawari Uzumaki**

 **7.- El camino ninja de Himawari**

* * *

 **Nota: Antes de empezar, me gustaria recomendar que escucharan la siguiente cancion: "Alex Ubago - Sigo Aqui", que me inspiro a crear este capitulo y mientras leen, la disfrutan. Gracias**

* * *

Viernes en la mañana. El sol comenzaba a mostrar su luz sobre la ventana de aquella habitación. Himawari despertó al sentir la luz del sol cubrir su cara. Con un poco de pesadez, se levantó de su cama. Al ver su pequeño calendario en su mesa de noche y ver el día que era, se dio unos leves golpes en las mejillas para despertar y se preparó para su gran día. Himawari se vistió con un atuendo muy similar al de su madre a los doce años, pero con la diferencia de tener abierto su suéter y llevar una camisa de malla. Llevaba unos pantalones hasta las rodillas con un bolso de kunais atado a su pierna derecha. En su suéter se veía el símbolo del clan Hyuga en sus hombros, pero en su espalda, se encontraba bordado el remolino del clan Uzumaki. Su banda ninja, color rojo, estaba atada a su cabello a forma de diadema.

Una vez que se vistió, bajo al comedor donde sus padres la esperaban, habían prometido estar con ella para la asignación de su equipo ninja y estaba totalmente nerviosa. Pero su mayor preocupación no era su nuevo equipo ni su nuevo sensei, sino su propósito en la vida. Cuando logro graduarse de la academia, muchas ideas empezaron a resonar en su mente, sobre todo su futuro. Sabía que Sarada quería ser la Hokage y siendo sincera consigo misma, lo le llamaba la atención ser la líder de la aldea. Se sentía más a gusto ayudando como una guerrera. Pero no tenía muy claro su futuro. Por primera vez, sintió miedo a crecer. Ella vio a su querido hermano crecer a su lado, pero hace ya dos años, él se había ido a entrenar junto a Sarada, Mitsuki y el tío Sasuke.

\- Hija, ¿Qué te preocupa? – pregunto su padre mientras acariciaba su cabeza

\- No sé qué camino tomar ahora papi – dijo la pequeña con una mirada muy triste

\- Yo sé que encontraras tu propio camino, de veras – dijo su padre mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para salir – dejare un clon en la oficina, una vez termine, iré a la academia

\- De acuerdo Naruto-kun – dijo su esposa mientras le daba un ligero desayuno a su hija, junto a una carta

\- ¿y esto? – pregunto la pequeña a su madre

\- Es para ti, llego hoy en la mañana. Estoy segura que te alegrara el día – dijo la oji perla mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa y se retiraba a cambiarse de ropa

Himawari empezó a comer su desayuno mientras miraba el sobre. Está un poco maltratado, tenía manchas de tierra y al parecer de comida. Al mirarlo de frente, vio el nombre de _"Boruto"._ Con rapidez, abrió el sobre para sacar una carta y una foto.

 _Hola Hermanita:_

 _Espero que puedas recibir esta carta a tiempo. Aunque no lo creas, los extraño mucho. A ti, a mi madre, a Konohamaru-sensei, al abuelo Hiashi, a la tía Hanabi, a mis amigos, pero sobre todo, también a mi padre. Estos últimos años de viaje junto al tío Sasuke, me permitieron conocer un mundo muy diferente e increíble, igual al que nos contaba el viejo cuando fue a entrenar con Jiraya-sensei, que en paz descanse. He visto lugares tan geniales, que me cuesta trabajo creer en su existencia._

 _Vi unas cascadas tan grandes. Al acercarnos, sentimos el roció en nuestros rostros. Al entrenar ahí, aprendimos a caminar sobre la cascada y a usar el elemento agua. Cruzamos un inmenso desierto. A pesar del calor que enfrenábamos en el día, las noches eran frías, pero mostraban un cielo totalmente iluminado por las estrellas. Al verlas, sentía como mi espíritu se renovaba. Llegamos a unos bosques cubiertos por la nieve. El frio ahí era inmenso, pero logramos sobrevivir gracias al entrenamiento. Al subir una montaña en nuestro camino, pude ver como la nieve cubría lentamente todo nuestro camino, como si se tratara de una delicada manta de color blanca. Lo mejor que llegue a ver, fue el mar. Tan extenso, tan maravilloso, tan infinito. Lo mejor de todo fue sentir la arena en mis pies cuando fuimos a la playa. Me recosté sobre ella y cuando las pequeñas olas del mar llegaban a mis pies, parecía que me quería arrastrarme, pero en realidad, era una suave y refrescante caricia que me relajaba. Aunque permanecía mucho tiempo ahí y me queme la piel jejeje (fue vergonzoso)._

 _El mundo está lleno de muchos lugares tan maravillosos. Y aunque no logre conocerlos todos, sé que algún día conseguiré hacerlo, ya verás. Escribí esta carta cuando mamá me indico que te ibas a graduar de la academia. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí contigo. Solo espero que el viejo se presente, sino me las pagara. Pero bueno, el punto es, que a partir de ahora, tienes que seguir tu propio camino ninja y cumplir tus sueños. Recuerda, que como el tío Neji, podemos abrir nuestras alas y volar en libertad. Yo ya abrí las mías. No tengo que convertirme en Hokage como mi padre o nuestro abuelo Minato, yo seré un gran ninja, y espero que el camino que escojas, sea el correcto._

 _Dile a mis padres, que volveremos antes del invierno y espero que puedas cumplir tus sueños._

 _Te extraño hermanita_

 _Atte._

 _Boruto Uzumaki_

Al terminar de leer la carta, una lágrima empezó a deslizarse por la mejilla derecha. Apretó con fuerza la carta y fue a su habitación a guardar tan hermoso regalo de su hermano. Luego corrió a la habitación de su madre para que salieran con rumbo a la academia. Una vez que salieron de la casa, se dirigieron a la academia, donde el Hokage los esperaba.

\- Bien Himawari, ¿Estas lista? - pregunto su madre

\- Claro que si mama, ya se lo que hare con mi futuro

\- Dime que será ¿Por favor? – pregunto su padre con ternura

\- He decidido que quiero viajar por el mundo para conocer más sobre el exterior y ser libre. Quiero ser un ninja viajero y ayudar a los demás. Quiero que todo el mundo me conozca, no por mi poder o mi legado, sino por mis aventuras. Escribiré de ellas todos los días. Seré una gran escritora

Al oír esas palabras, Naruto reacciono de manera muy impresionada al igual que Hinata. Pero después de reaccionar, abrazaron a su hija con cariño y le desearon buena suerte. Ella empezó a caminar hacia la gran puerta de la academia. _"Ya lo veras hermanito, yo también seguiré mi propio camino ninja"._

 ** _FIN_**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola queridos amigos. Al fin, esta pequeña serie de mini historias llego a su fin. Este ultimo capitulo lo hice muy pequeño, debido a que no me gustan mucho las despedidas, pero lo centre en el proposito final de la protagonista. Espero que sea de su agrado. Escribi este capitulo en mi cumpleaños, el 18 de Septiembre. Fue un gran dia para mi, pero lo subi hasta ahora, que me desocupe. Espero que sea de su agrado y doy gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron. De nuevo los invito a pasar por mi perfil para que lean mas de mis historias**

 **Sin mas que agregar, les vuelvo a dar las gracias por todo y tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**

P.D.

Si tienes una idea para un pequeño omake o mini corto de Himawari o alguna aventura que te animas a ver con esta pequeña como protagonista, no dudes en pedirla y tratare de escribirla. Adios


End file.
